


DesRiley Drabbles

by khourgorio_nation



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, and...some smut, forgive me if they're are ooc, it's a series of oneshots, the premiere ep awakened in me and it's the show fault for renewing my interest for Riley Davis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: A collection of DesRiley stories.Rating may vary and warnings, both will be noted in each drabble.New year and a new ship, (S05e1) got me hooked. This is my first time writing MacGyver so constructive criticism is welcomed.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Kudos: 13





	1. Monochromatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-thorough talk in the rain but it’s mainly about the feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> (Unreciprocated Love) // (Angst) // (Pre-Codex)

Riley slumped on the wooden seat, one arm wrapped around her folded leg. She turned to grin at her friends who were exchanging the stories of their antics at a backyard bonfire after a mission in Argentina. 

Laughter spread outside as everybody was drinking beer and having a good time around the stoked embers flying away in its warmth.

Even Los Angeles was really chilly at night. 

They were at Angus & Boz’s place, cold beers in their hands, and having fun at an outdoor barbeque. Russ was conversing with Matty, having a few laughs while sharing opinions on the leadership outback in the latest mission. 

Bozer was telling a couple of jokes, Desi and Angus laughing the whole time with their entwined arms. 

Riley sat the opposite of them, holding the neck of half-full beer in between her legs jauntily. 

It was a nice evening, the hacker tried to make it seem like she was enjoying herself. She drank the beer casually and listened to Bozer’s jokes, but couldn't bring herself to force a laugh. She only just managed to force a somber smile. 

Riley was melancholy, wondering why she has been feeling like this: Dull and jarred. She shouldn’t be feeling down, not when she and her friends had made it out alive in a risky assignment. 

She tried to shake the negative thoughts off. She moved her other hand over her head, she allowed herself to lean against her free hand, inhaling while trying to not hinder and letting them have fun, they certainly deserved it.

Riley felt the amusement she gave off in her part was fake like she had tossed it in the trash.

Bozer’s leisurely words became slow and disorderly, almost as if casting a time warp upon her, the hacker stayed in her seat as they stood up to goof around while talking. 

She sighed quietly, letting her focus drift away toward the bonfire, seeing the fuel melt and blacken in the bottom of the flames.

Creased lines formed in her bomber jacket as the hacker sat further in her seat, Riley couldn’t understand why she got a strange, almost bitter feeling inside her; something like pointless animosity. 

Each time Mac directed a romantic gesture Desi's way and made her laugh, Riley found herself scowling. The sight was sickening to witness. She hid her irritation just below the surface, the only external reaction being the slightest crinkle of her nose. 

She’d loved to get hit by a lightning than lived up in the scene. 

She felt tiny tears forming on her heart every time when the blonde got close - way too close- with the Asian bodyguard, and the time they held hands and danced together, pure venom pulsed through her veins. 

The evening was still young. 

Russ’ heavy drawl was nearly audible with a light nudge of his hand with a beer in against her shoulder, pulling her focus away from the pair. “Hey, you don’t look dandy, young lady.”

“Dandy really?” Riley snorted, grinning. 

Russ shrugged with a bearded grin on his face, furthering his poorly attempted slang into a conversation topic. “Am trying to be less boomer here or whatever the term that the young wankers generation use for an old man.”

Riley chuckled in a shake of the head, putting the beer down on the floor and getting back to rest on the chair, arms crossed. 

“What’s the catch?” Russ asked, going in between of her seat and the other one, his free hand going for the top of the chair. 

“I haven’t got the slightest clue.” The hacker shrugged, putting her hand on her forehead.

“You’ve been throwing a stink-eye at them for a while.” Russ lifted his head up, pointing at Mac and Desi who were dancing like sweethearts on the top floor above the bonfire. 

She stilled in silence. Her reaction was early but she never trusted this mercenary. That line was making the hacker want to snap at him, a wistful thought. She did not hold any ill-will against his word, but he was right and had to deliberately agree, watching the scenery go beautifully, it made her sick to her stomach.

He sat down on the wooden stairs near the bonfire, bringing his drink close to one of his hands. “You know, I never understand love, the whole concept of it and schematics, it’s a truly bloody mess, believe me.” Russ stated.

That was uncalled for, she did not expect to be psychoanalyzed by an old man.

“Why would I listen to lame advice from an old man who almost lost the love of his life?”

Russ snorted, his lips turning into a hidden smirk under his salt and pepper beard. He turned around to see the dancing pair waltzing around the surface floor. 

He adjusted himself in his seat. “Fair, I’m a sore bugger for not caring, but I know what I’m talking about,” he said with a drawl.

Riley didn’t reply, instead shot him a mean glare, sighing harshly then stopped in a split second as a wet orb landed on the top of her braided hair then another one then, feeling the scarcity of rain impinging on her leather jacket.

“Oh.” Russ sighed after a little while at a watery orb that landed on his open palm and then glanced up at the greying clouds in the sky, moving his hand against his shirt. “Looks like it’s gonna rain.”

Riley looked up to the dull sight. She hated his guts, an old man’s enigmatic reasoning exposed her insecurities but she was definitely feeling dark towards the pair for a reason. What a real piece of work he was. 

She sighed, wondering why Russ gave her a piece of advice, the sky was a new black, a diffused reflection. 

The impinging raindrops escalated, a deceit sight darkened as she watched the pair run off to the shelter as Russ and the others eventually joined them at the last. 

The hacker doesn’t feel like going with them. Instead she stayed, just for a bit.

With a breath, she closed her eyes, letting the rain pour upon herself. Melancholy; that was the word for what she was feeling.

Then an undescribed chatter rang in her ears, she wanted complete silence, completely, but the clattering of rain withstood her desire. 

Riley felt a burden of the darkness had to be lifted off her chest, an unappealed sigh escaping her. She needed an out, glancing at the shelter. She thought it was best for her to leave the party, and not be a downer. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Mac called out.

“Taking a walk.”

“In the rain?” Mac asked confusedly.

Riley inhaled, not wanting to toss out more of her cumulative anger, tucking one of her hands in her jacket’s pockets as she opened the door, ready to leave. “I've got to go.”

“Riles wait-”

“Let me go to her.” Desi stopped Mac briefly with a hand on his chest, then followed her out of the house, leaving him alone with the others. 

“Riley!”

The hacker ignored and strolled towards a bus stop while heavy rain didn’t stop.

“Riley!”

She stopped with a hard exhale as she had it enough with everything, the soldier catching up with her eventually. She knew she had to get away. Away from getting hurt over again.

“I don’t get it why you-”

“What do you want?” Riley snapped.

“Hey! What’s your problem here?” Desi panted from the effort she put into chasing her down. 

Riley scoffed.

Desi realized what was going on. “Are you jealous? Because if you want Mac...”

Riley chuckled wryly, shaking her head with her hand atop her messy curls. “I cannot believe how clueless you are.”

“What?”

“You didn’t see it. Let me clarify things for you.” Riley took a step closer to her.

“Huh?” Puzzled by the words Riley used, Desi widened and became even more surprised as she kissed her on the lips, locking it with a fiery passion which left her unexpected. 

Riley was kissing her even though both of them are drenched from the rain, unbothered by the weather. As she touched her jaw, deepening the kiss, she hoped that would make Desi understand. 

She wanted to tell her feelings for her, but she knew Desi was not likely to reciprocate.

Riley stormed off without uttering a word, leaving Desi behind.

Desi didn’t know what the hell just happened. 

The heavy rain poured down on her, soaking her clothes completely. Dumbfounded, Desi raised her hand, lightly grazing her lips which had her been smeared in a questionable reaction. 

Then she turned to the disappearing hacker.

“Riley wait!”


	2. Cigarette + Lost History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley shared her history with Desi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> (Angst)// (Mentions of Drug Use) // (Major Character Death)

After the little trip to Zagreb with the killer behind bars, and completing what Jack left unfinished, Desi was stopping by her friend’s house to check on the hacker. Mac needed time to be alone to grieve. She could understand that; everybody had their ways of dealing with a loss. 

She didn’t really know him very well like them in the team, especially not like Mac, but shared a bit of pain. 

The death of Jack Dalton affected everyone, so she understood the situation.

Desi paused at the sight of Riley sitting on the porch with a cigarette between her fingers. She stepped towards her as Riley exhaled, the grey fog emerging out of her lips. 

She never saw her lighting up; Desi had assumed she would be blasting loud music while pulling up a bitch face. Figures… 

Desi sat down on the porch next to Riley, close but not too close, putting her hands in between her legs. 

A worried look came over Desi as the hacker shot her the usual gaze, causing her to shift away, giving Riley some space. 

The silence was not lulling, so there was no sense of ease. 

“I…” Desi turned her head at her friend and pointed at the cigarette. “ Have never seen you smoke.”

Riley grinned half-heartedly as she lifted the stick to chew on it. 

“There are many things you don't know about me.” She said.

"Yeah, you know, when I was in service, smoking kept me sane. But after... I vowed to quit.”

“Huh really? You don’t seem to be a smoker to me.” Riley furrowed at her, tapping the stick to drop the ash before putting it back between her lips.

“Nor you, Riles. You looked like an aspiring band rocker.” 

Riley’s gaze relaxed, she chuckled, pulling the cigarette out. “Real funny Dez.”

“It’s the truth. You got the whole punk shebang.” Desi teased.

With a half-toothy grin, Riley made before making an impression of a rock star. “Go Phoenixes, rock or dieeeee.”

Both women laughed, gradually as they shifted their gaze towards the sky. “Did you?”

Desi realized that she was curious whether she quit. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Was it hard?”

“It was the hardest thing to give up.”

“You know, before joining Phoenix, drugs were only an escape to my own problems.” Riley muttered before smoking.

Desi stared in utter astonishment. 

“You did drugs?”

“Yeah, something I'm not proud of. Benzos , morphine, weed… You name it, I did it.” Riley sighed, turning her hand while holding the cigarette over her knee. “I never told anybody about this.”

“How’d you get clean?”

Riley turned to the soldier, puffing more smoke.

“Jack. He’s the real reason I got clean. He was there when I was serving time in prison.”

“He was a good man.” Desi agreed.

“Yeah, he was.”

Desi smiled softly, placing her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “And you’re lucky to have him as a father.”

Riley nodded weakly, not looking at her in the eyes. 

Desi noticed the bitterness in the hacker’s casual look, she could tell. Riley was experiencing a mixture of emotional baggage. Pain. Anger. Sadness. She was going through a difficult time. 

“He is...” Her voice was breaking. 

“ _ Was  _ somebody who understood me. He... ” Riley choked back a sob, eyes welling up. She put her hand over the side of her forehead, the cigarette between her index and middle fingers. 

Desi waited, letting the hacker take her time speaking up.

As Riley struggled to keep her emotions under control, rolling her lips in and shook her head as she couldn’t handle more of the sorrow. Her lips were quaking, not able to finish the sentence, dropping her head on her hand as Riley eventually began to cry.

The muscle didn’t reply but lamented for her loss. She inched closer to her, knowing how much she hurt inside. 

Desi hugged her, feeling Riley flinch slightly in her arms. She closed her eyes, leaning on the hacker’s curly hair. 

It wasn't something she does often when comforting people who are grieving for their loved ones, always distant and reserved, all she did was pay respects but it’s somebody who Jack deeply loved and cared for.

Riley squeezed the soldier’s chest tightly, sobbing quietly, clutching on Desi’s jacket.

Desi sighed, staying on the porch, comforting her as she mourned for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Riley getting Jack's GTO was...god that scene got me emo)


	3. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley made Desi her favorite coffee drink, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> (Established Relationship) // (Fluff)

Riley arrived early in the morning to pick up Desi - from the driver’s seat, she watched her race toward the vehicle as if she was running late. 

After the soldier got into the car, Riley started the engine as the car pulled away to meet the rest of the team. 

Russ called everybody in the team to go to the jet because of an emergency which meant serious stuff. 

As they were en route to the aircraft hanger, Desi put her backpack on top of her thighs after buckling the seatbelt and sighed.

“Hey, can we make a quick stop somewhere?”

“Hm?” Riley quirked, averting a side-glance that came from Desi, passing some buildings. “No. If we’re late, Russ will kill us. You know what he is like.”

“Right.” Desi sank down in her seat, hating to remember facing the mercenary’s wrath.

Riley reached down to grab a travel mug, handing it over to her girlfriend. “No need to stop cause I got you some already. I thought you might need this before work.” 

Desi took the mug, bringing it close to her, surprised by Riley’s preparedness. 

The soldier gasped, opening the cap to sniff the fragrance. “You didn’t. Is this on-brand?” 

“You tell me, baby.” Riley grinned.

After the soldier drank the coffee, she moaned in delight.

“You didn’t. You brought my favorite, I want to kiss you on the mouth so badly.”

We can use the jet’s bathroom, can’t we?” Riley winked at her flirtatiously.

“You perv.” Desi gave the hacker a playful shove, causing her to chuckle.


	4. A Sparse Display of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Desi were alone in the safehouse after things went awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> (Sexual Tension, Kinda)

Desi peeked through the window blinds, checking for any enemies, looking at Riley who had been lying on the couch all day. She crossed her arms over the military jacket and rested against the wall. 

The mission was already compromised and everything they had against the odds was useless. Riley got hurt and Desi took the other way to save her, abandoning the team and steering away from the mission. 

Riley sustained a few injuries, just a bullet graze and a few broken bones, so returning would be pointless.

They reached the safe house with the address given by Matty in an emergency.

The soldier has finished tending to her wounds with the first aid kit she found in the kitchen cabinet. It was dusty, yet unused. 

There was no reply from the headquarters, leaving the pair in the dark. 

With only a quarter of a day to spare, there was nothing to do in the safe house. Desi did some exercises to maintain her physique, then explored the other parts of the building. Eventually, she made her way back to the living room. 

Desi walked towards the couch, plopping down with a long sigh. 

“Would be nice to have a TV or anything to kill time.” Riley quipped.

“Definitely.“ Desi nodded, laying her head back on the couch.

“God, I’m bored! Do you think there’s anything here?” Riley moved her laptop over to a small coffee table next to them. She let out a pained hiss after bending over, clutching onto her wound. 

“Some expired food.”

“Yuck.” Riley groaned.

“Also, I did a little recon in an alley. Thought it would help pass the time.” Desi said, uncocking the gun to check the ammunition. “Saw a raccoon and rat fighting over a slice of pizza.”

“Who won?”

“The rat did, but then the falcon swooped in and took the pizza with him.”

Riley stared at her. As she struggled to keep a straight face, she could feel her smile forming and betraying her will to control her laughter. Instead, she winced, thanks to the injury.

“Why did I bother to tell you this stupid story.” Desi rolled her eyes and an abashed flush washed her serious look. 

“You love to snoop.” Desi elbowed the soldier’s arm, making her flinch.

“No, it’s- I’m bored!”

Riley grinned. “You’re straight-up depressed, Dez.”

“Fuck off.”

The hacker snorted and fell on the couch, laughing. 

“Hey, careful!” Desi called out, reaching out to the hacker.

Riley held a foot up against the soldier, stopping her from forwarding her. “Relax, it’s just a graze.“ Then she put her legs over Desi's thighs like a causal thing.

“A graze can result in blood loss. You could die from it.” Desi briefly glared at her, moving to look down at the hacker’s bare feet, noting the black paint on the nails which was so punk of her. 

But really it was a violation of her personal space. 

Desi remained stoic as the hacker stretched her legs over her almost affectionately. She felt she was lightly assaulted then got trapped, ignoring the blossoming sentiment that was prompted by Riley’s action. 

“You worry too much.”

Desi slumped with a loud sigh as she didn’t want to deal with more of the hacker’s inconsistent idiocy. 

Her gesture, though, was a bit too much. She wanted to shove them out and leave, but it would offend Riley. There were already more problems, she didn't want to deal with them. She turned to face her.

“What?” Riley said.

Desi wished she had an answer already. “Nothing, nevermind.”

“Bullshit. You got something.” Riley threw a punch on the shoulder.

The soldier rolled her eyes and turned to her again. 

This time, their faces were inching at each other. 

That had Desi caught off-guard, but she didn’t bat an eyelid at how close the hacker gets, seeing how sultry Riley made in her cocky grin. 

She felt the atmosphere shifting, there was something simmering between them. She could sense the tension. Was she trying to be coy or was she trying to flirt, she couldn’t tell the difference. What kind of game was she playing with her? 

_ Was Riley trying to get under her skin?  _ Desi looked at her in a calculated manner.

The sudden moment became long, causing her to fondle over the hacker’s legs lazily reflexively which had her burning with embarrassment internally. The closeness between them was the fault of it.

“Uh, Riles...?”

“Yeah?” The hacker replied casually, placing her elbow over the couch, further invading her privacy.

“You know, you’re annoying but are you trying to seduce me?”

Riley rebutted with a snort then a nervous chuckle. Shaking her head as she jerked her head to the side, she patted the soldier’s arm before retreating back to her spot. “No homo.”    
  
“Right, no homo.” 


	5. Split Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desi wondered if Riley ever slept well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T 
> 
> (Mr.Robot!Riley) / (Angst)) 

Desi woke up to the sound of screams, turning to see Riley shaken up.

This wasn’t the first time dealing with it. Nightmares occurred on a daily basis. 

She drew her close into her arms, hugging her. 

Riley's breaths were short, rapid, and shaky as she was hyperventilating but Desi was there for her. 

Riley dropped her head against her collarbone, sobbing. Desi rubbed the hacker’s back, trying to get her to relax. “It’s just a bad dream. It’s a bad dream. He’s not here. You're safe.” 

Her quickened breathing slowed down as Riley sniffed. 

“Dez..”

Riley looked up at her teary, she never had a decent night of sleep, all day and night digging up some dirt and exposing people’s darkest secrets. She was unable to sleep because of insomnia. 

Sometimes, Desi would find her awake with a burning cigarette stuck in her mouth and a bloody nose. 

Insults were common to her when the hacker is around her. 

Some days, she would find Riley sobbing on her knees in the corner or shouting angrily at the wall like she was arguing with herself. 

There were days when she acted like she had forgotten her own name. 

“He...”

Desi sighed, knowing she had been seeing figures, particularly Jack Dalton. 

“Don’t listen to him.”

“O-okay.” Riley nodded tremblingly. 

The soldier hugged her tightly, comforting her.

Desi felt that she committed a heinous crime by loving an enemy.

To the Phoenix Foundation, Riley is an enemy of the state, but to her, she’s not. 

A single body that shares two different voices, maybe more.

Jack and Riley were the ones who appeared the most. 

After all of the cat and mouse game, she had gone past her criminal intentions; learning what’d been on the agenda. Not forgetting the hidden history and undoing the long list of erased fallen heroes. 

From the beginning, it has never been about anarchy or merciless violence. 

Just an angry IT worker at a small electronics retail store who wanted to know the truth. That was suppressed by the government.

Riley has committed several crimes against the Phoenix Foundation. 

An act of revenge against the government for being a corrupt system.

Riley was a victim rather than the perpetrator who led the unjust chaos just as punishment against Phoenix Foundation, almost as if the southern goofball hadn't left the world. 

She sympathized with her anger toward the government. 

While being an agent of the program, Desi was assigned to watch over the rebellious hacker and incapacitate her if necessary. But she lost her own touch and started to fall for her as she spent more time with her, not knowing why.

Without any organization to side with, she stood at Riley’s side. 

Riley still despised them for a reason and Desi hoped she wouldn’t uncover the truth or what her true loyalties lie to. 

“I couldn’t sleep, and not just because of my insomnia.” The hacker entwined her hands over the back of her head, then the more of her loose words becoming jumbled as she ranted. 

Desi could not hear them clearly - paranoia got in the way. She must intervene before Riley spirals out of control.  O n the other hand, medication may suffice but there is nothing she can do, Desi  sighed in resignation.

“You need it, Riley.”

Riley's paranoia suddenly vanished, and she looked like she was in a trance. She looked at the soldier, and her orbs traveled towards her with a confused look.

“Who’s Riley?” The hacker grunted, brushing Desi’s arm away, not wanting to be touched. 

Desi noted this, so it must be due to trauma, she respectfully moved a bit from her. She wasn't speaking to Riley Davis, assuming there was a switch happening in front of her. 

She remained composed and knew what to do next. 

“Which one am I talking to?”

“Why would you care?” The curly-haired girl snapped, throwing her a dirty look.

“Die Hard or Lethal Weapon?” Desi asked; a trivia might help her figure out who's who.

The hacker made a look that resembled the scowl of a grumpy old man, showing distaste towards her question.

“What kind of bloody stupidity are you talking about?”

Riley suddenly spoke with a heavy British accent when Desi quirked as she got her answer.  _ Not Jack. _

“You need sleep.” Desi remarked.

“I’m perfectly capable, woman.”

The soldier sighed whilst rubbing her forehead. 

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
